Erika
Erika is one of the main protagonists in Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper. She is played by Barbie, and voiced by Kelly Sheridan when she is speaking. Julie Stevens provides her singing voice.Contents show StoryErika was born in a kingdom on the top of a mountain in a small village the same time the new Princess Anneliese is born. She was born to a poor family, who didn't have the money to properly raise her. Their only choice was to borrow money from Madame Carp to feed her.For many years, Erika has been Madame Carp's seamstress. All Erika ever wanted for was to be free from all this punishment for her parents' unpayed debts. One day, she snuck out of the dress emporium to get some money by singing in town square with her cat Wofie. Anneliese overhears Erika's song and goes to listen. "What a beautiful song!" Anneliese tells Erika. The girls remove their hoods and were shocked to see each other because they were identical, except for the hair color. Anneliese and Erika shared a song and before the Princess left, she asked Erika to sing for her at the castle sometime. Later that night, Anneliese is kidnapped by Nick and Nack, Preminger's assistants so that the wedding will be held off. Julian figures out that Preminger is behind this and asks Erika to disguise herself as Anneliese for a few days until she returns. Erika wears a blonde wig and is taught how to act like a princess by Julian. Erika fools the Queen and Preminger causing him to go check on Nick and Nack. Anneliese escapes from being held captive but isn't allowed to return home so she goes to Madame Carp. Erika spends time with Dominick and falls in love with him. Preminger kidnaps Julian and reveals Erika's identity, and she is locked up in the dungeon. Dominick saves Erika and Anneliese pays off the debt to Madame Carp. Erika is now free. In the end, Anneliese and Erika both have a double wedding and Erika's cat, Wolfie falls in love with Serafina, Anneliese's kitten. PersonalityErika is a strong, loving, and brave character. She loves to sing and longs to sing around the world. She has a strong determination to pay off her parent's debt and be free of working for Madame Carp. Her braveness shows through when she agrees to pretend to be Anneliese and when she escapes from the dungeon. While she was pretending, she fell in love with King Dominick, who was about to marry the real princess. Erika has a slightly larger sense of humor than Anneliese.Physical Appearance 1 of 3Add photoErika has light skin and blue eyes. She is a brunette. Erika's hair is slightly wavy and has bangs that are held back with a flower headband.Main DressErika's main dress color is baby blue. It has sleeve's that go halfway down her arm, with a ribbon and white mesh on the end. The bodice has cris-crossed pink ribbons down the middle and is blue on the outside. The skirt is blue with white and pink in the middle and has tiny flowers on the white part. Erika tells Julian that is the only dress she owns.Her disguise as AnnelieseErika wears a blonde wig to look like the princess and a gown with a mixture of colors. It's mainly blue but has light pink accents. The trim around the bodice is gold and has white down the middle. The skirt is blue, white and yellow.Wedding DressErika's wedding gown is white and dark blue. It has blue stripes down the bodice and on the skirt. There's a white mesh on the top and on the sleeves. The skirt has wavy folds on the bottom. Her veil has three blue roses on the top.TriviaErika is the first princess to be thrown in the dungeon, the second being Rosella.Erika is the first Barbie character who became a queen. The second being Giselle (Queen of The Harvest), and the third being Odette (Queen of The Swan).Erika is the first character played by Barbie that is brunette, the second being Keira from Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar, and the third being Odette from Barbie in The Pink Shoes.In Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar, Keira's name is an anagram of Erika's. They both switch places with a princess, and have a passion for singing. Category:Lists of fictional characters